


Donnie drabble

by Akalon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: donnie makes your bad day into a good day just by being himself





	Donnie drabble

You walked, more like trudged, into the lair. The weight of the day just bogging you down.

“Oh hey!” Donnie’s cheerful greeting carried from his little set up.

“Hey.” You mutter, sighing and plopping on the couch.

Well that was weird. Turning around he stood up, walking over to you and jumping over the back of the couch to sit down next to you. “Want to play some video games?” He wonders, canting his head to the right as he looks you over. “What’s wrong..?”

Waving him off you relax into the beat up couch. “Nothing, nothing. Just.. had a bad day.”

Nodding the tech turtle looked down. “Well… I might have something that could help with that.”

“Please don’t say your dick. Every guy ever says their dick.” Giving him a death glare you scowl at him.

“W-what? No! Here…uhm.. one of these pockets..” Shifting through his pockets he lifted his butt off the couch, trying his back pockets as well. “Oh duh. Close to the heart.” Sitting back down he opened the small pouch on his backpack strap and pulled out a locket.

“…jewelry?” You wonder, taking it from him.

Nodding he pushes his glasses up. “With my twist on it. Open it.” He’s practically fidgeting out of his shell.

Sighing you let your hand fall into your lap. You weren’t in the mood for some lame locket especially with how crazy they were about their pictures being taken.“I don’t thin-”

“Please. Just open it.” He begs.

Scanning his face you nod and pry the decently sized locket open. As you opened it a small hologram was projected a few inches out. A short looping animation of you two kissing and laughing.

Your eyes fly wide open and you look to him.

“…do you like it?” He asks.

Looking back to the hologram you close the locket. “But what about Leo’s rule-”

Donnie rolls his eyes. “Leo means well but… if it ever came down it… i’d choose you over staying a secret anyday. Come here cuddle bear.” Opening his arms he let you fall into them, hugging you close. “I love you. Even if I forget to say it sometimes.”

“I know. I love you too.” Nuzzling into his chest you let out a slow and even breath. Exhaling all the pent up negativity. Tears welled up in your eyes and he just pulled you closer, tucking you under his chin.

“She okay?” Mikey whispered.

Donnie waved him off, sending him skedaddling with a death glare.

You two stayed like that until you were all cried out. He rubbed at your ruddy cheeks and kissed your forehead just as Mikey came skateboarding into the lair.

“PIZZA TIME! I got your favorite~” He shoots you a grin and waves you over. “Come on.”   
“I should really finish my-” Donnie tries but Leo wraps an arm around him and drags him in. “Nah. Tonight we’re eating all together. As a family.”“Come on short stuff. Gotta get a slice while the getting’s good. “ Raph pulls you along as Donnie sends you a helpless look and a smile.


End file.
